


Movies

by Eating_Iron



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Complete, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating_Iron/pseuds/Eating_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pantherlily had suggested for Gajeel to take Levy out to see a movie for her birthday, funnily enough there was a new horror film and Levy couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

Levy squealed and shoved her face into a unmoving Gajeel. Pantherlily had suggested for Gajeel to take Levy out to see a movie for her birthday, funnily enough there was a new horror film and Levy couldn't resist. "Why'd ya choose a movie that scares the shit outta ya shrimp?" Gajeel asked, a light red brushing his face. People were saying that Gajeel had a 'thing' for the short bluenette, but he persisted that he hanged around her to merely pay back a debt.

"It looked funny in the foyer..." She mumbled into his biscep, quickly noticing their closeness and pushing away, a blush riding up to her cheeks.

"Just watch the movie shrimp." Gajeel said quietly, looking down at Levy, his eyes widened as he would see straight down her top. His breath caught as he took in all of her features, her blue hair resting lightly on her shoulders, the way her white dress gripped her form. Gajeel accidentally began passively playing with a lock of Levy's hair.

"G-Gajeel?"Levy stuttered, his face inches from hers. Gajeel recoiled in shock and embarrassment, their faces both matching Erza's hair, Gajeel didn't say anything and sat back down next to Levy. The pair were silent throughout the rest of the movie, by the end the two had created the ultimate awkward atmosphere between them. By the time the film had ended the tension had settled and they almost seemed normal again. "Oh, it's raining outside." Levy said, looking out the double doors into the streets of Magnolia.

"The guild hall is closer than our places, I guess we should head there." Gajeel suggested, glad that the awkwardness had gone.

"Okay then! Come on!" Levy said, grinning wildly and running out into the soaked streets. Gajeel blinked for a second and ran out after her, his coat trailing behind him. Several minutes later Gajeel and Levy were walking down the street side by side, Levy still giggling from when Gajeel slipped and fell. "Y-you.. Falling over.. Oh my god!" she cried, surprisingly though, Gajeel didn't retaliate, he merely looked straight forward. Once he felt Levy look away Gajeel let his eyes drift down towards the petite girl in her now translucent dress. The rain had caused levy's dress to stick to her skin, that was enticing on it's own but Gajeel fell over due to the fact that Levy's breasts were almost completely visible.

 _She's not wearing a bra!_ Gajeel was internally panicking,

_Do I tell her? Or do I leave it... But if someone comes they'll see her like that!_

He finally decided to turn and face her. "Hey Levy." She turned, surprised that Gajeel had used her name and not 'shrimp'.

"Yeah?" She replied, watching Gajeel with curiosity. She saw him gulp and grab the back of his head, _Is he.. Nervous?_ Levy's mind suddenly went into overdrive. Her brain was picking out every possibility that could happen, Gajeel asking her out, romantically kissing her in the rain, _Does he want to ask me if I'm ready for a relationship? Oh but the rain is the perfect setting!_ Gajeel's blush intensified as he glanced down at Levy, her small pink nipples completely visible through the dress, he paused, his words caught in his throat. "ithoughtyoulookedcoldsohereismycoatpleasestaywarm." He shot out, almost tearing off his coat and pushing it out for Levy, pulling his head to the side as to not look at her.

"Umm thanks Gajeel but what's wrong?" She asked, a little disappointed that none of her fantasies came to reality. He pulled on his collar and put on a fake smile and laugh.

"Y-your dress is... Um.... S-see through."He said, staring out to somewhere. Levy's eyes widened as she very slowly tilted her head down. She saw that her dress was translucent and that Gajeel could see _everything_. Levy shrieked and wrapped her arms around her breasts and turning around, Gajeel's eyes widened as he saw her practically bare ass. He quickly wiped a small trickle of blood from his nose before opening up his coat and wrapped it around Levy. "U-um did you s-" Levy questioned, but stopped as she noticed the obvious, _Gajeel was looking away and blushing. Of course he had seen!_

"Let's just head back, you can stay in Fairy Hills." She said, walking on.

"The red headed Titania will kill me Levy." He said, a almost unrecognizable hint of fear in his words. Levy couldn't help but giggle.

"Not if she doesn't find out." She replied, winking at Gajeel who was now shocked at Levy's flirtatious attitude. He nodded and followed Levy who was skipping, wrapped up in his big coat. _I knew reading some of Erza's 'adult novels' was a good idea. Tonight will be the night I claim a dragon!_

* * *

 

When the Gajeel entered Levy's room, it was much to his expectations, there were books everywhere. The books were mainly on shelves but there was a mass amount of them on the floor, creating a maze through her room. He had only just noticed that Levy had disappeared into her bathroom. Gajeel grinned at the thought of the bluenette in the rain, her white dress almost invisible.

  
Gajeel decided to wait for Levy to come back so he sat on her bed. The bed was surprisingly big for someone her size, as he put his hands behind him on the bed to stretch, He felt his hand grip a material softer than the bedsheets. He raised his hand clumsily to his face to see what he had grabbed and was shocked to notice he was holding a pair of lace panties, his hand held them close enough so that he could easily smell Levy's scent on them, but there was another scent mixed into it, a scent that made him giddy and it made him want more. He suddenly noticed that it was the scent of arousal, in other words, Levy's 'juices'.  
Gajeel threw the panties across the room when he heard the bathroom door unlock, and attempted to look innocent. His eyes widened as he saw Levy walk across the room in her skimpy bed wear of a large white shirt and some pink short shorts, the scent of her arousal still hung and he was barely restraining himself from taking her right there. "Where do you want to sleep Gajeel?" Levy asked leaning close to him.

  
Gajeel didn't answer, he reached out and gently grabbed her chin, slowly pulling her face closer. He felt a burning desire for her, Gajeel felt as if he had no other worry or need. Only Her. His mate.

  
Levy closed her eyes, not knowing what to expect once Gajeel had taken her face so close to his. She slowly felt his lips press against hers, his tongue pushing for dominance, she allowed it.She felt like she was on a high, a warmth coursing through her body, causing her to accept his hand that was caressing her back. His hand drifted down and groped her ass gently, their lips still locked in a slow but passionate battle for dominance. As they broke apart, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Gajeel stared into her bright eyes, as she stared into his, marveling in his crimson eyes.

  
Gajeel pulled Levy closer and turned around so that he was on top of her, hair sprawled everywhere and breathing heavily. Gajeel grinned and moved down her body, kissing her thighs gently as he moved down her body, lips tickling her legs all the way down, and then all the way back up the other leg. He paused at her inner thigh and sniffed, he could smell the scent of arousal again, stronger and fresher this time. Gajeel glanced up at Levy to ask for a confirmation to carry on and found an answer in her lust-filled eyes, he gently bit onto the material of her pajamas and pulled them down and quickly removed them, and returning his face to her crotch almost instantly.

  
Gajeel rested his face on her cream lace panties and smirked up at her, growling lightly, causing Levy to bite her lip and squirm slightly. "G-Gajeel please... Stop teasing.." Levy moaned, clenching a fistful of bedsheets. Gajeel bit down on a bow on the panties, teasing them down a inch or so before snapping his head to the side, ripping the panties in two. He once again pressed his mouth against her crotch, growling, he stuck his tongue out and very slowly ran the pad of his tongue up her slit, flicking her clitoris with the tip.

  
Gajeel continued to lap away at Levy's wetness, causing her to almost scream in joy, her hands were tangled in Gajeel's dark hair as he shed his shirt and pulled her pussy in closer to his face by grabbing her ass with both hands. Levy's legs wrapped around Gajeel's head as she felt herself getting close to the her edge, intensifying the pleasure flowing through her.

  
Levy's back arched and her eyes flew open, a concoction of words escaping her lips as she came. She looked down at Gajeel who was raising his head from her crotch breathing deeply, his warm breath on her making her shiver. "You like that shrimp?" He said, not allowing her time to respond before standing up and slipping off his trousers, to reveal his bulging boxers. Levy crawled on all fours so her head was level with the bulge, she went to touch it but hesitated, peeking up at Gajeel who smiled and nodded.  
The petite girl barely wrapped her hand around his girth, gulping, she decided to pull down his boxers. Levy gently peeled the band of the boxers down, revealing the tip of his dick, she continued until his entire length was visible. she grabbed it with both hands and slowly started to move, Gajeel moaned as Levy decided to lick the tip of his dick with her tongue, she felt his hand rest on the back of her head, but not forcing her on but telling her it's what he wants.

  
Levy took a deep breath before engulfing Gajeel's cock in her mouth, barely reaching half way, he moaned her name loudly as she bobbed her head up and down with increasing speed. Her hand reached down and she started fingering herself as she sucked on Gajeel, her dripping sex still raw from cumming previously. Gajeel tensed up, taking a handful of Levy's blue hair, holding himself back from cumming. "I'm close.." He moaned, a warning to Levy as his eyes snapped shut and he let out a moan of relief.  
Her eyes snapped open as she felt her mouth fill with his cum, she pulled back, the white substance spilling down her lips and squirted across her chest. The two looked at each other before they stripped off their remaining garments, Levy cleaning the cum off her body with her torn panties. Levy tip-toed to kiss Gajeel on the neck as he picked her up by the ass and growling in her ear. He could smell the arousal off her a mile away, his mind was barely responding as he was working completely on primal instinct to please Levy.

  
Gajeel held Levy up by the ass with one hand whilst the other caressed her back and thighs lightly, he could feel the sweat pouting off her body as well as his, their hair matted against their flesh. He put his lips against her ear and whispered, "You ready Levy?" once he had said that he nibbled her earlobe, Levy squirmed and stared into Gajeel's eyes  
"Gajeel, fuck me." she cried, pressing her breasts against his chest, he smiled.

  
"Of course, 'Milady." He said lowering Levy onto his erect rod, teasing her entrance with his tip. This time Levy growled.  
"And no teasing!" Levy pouted, Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Sir." She said, giggling at his playful attitude. Gajeel almost dropped Levy onto his cock, impaling her up to the hilt causing her eyes to widen and causing a scream entangled with pleasure escape her. He left himself inside her as he lay Levy down on the bed. Missionary position.  
Gajeel removed himself, leaving the tip inside before slowly thrusting back in, both of them moaning in ecstasy. He bit down on one of her breasts, playing with her nipple with his tongue, Gajeel also kneaded her ass, maintaining a steady rhythm, not entering fully. His breath hitched when Levy came unexpectedly, her muscles clenching his dick, he took this as a sign to power on. The musclebound teen started pumping all his strength into fucking Levy, her small breasts bouncing with every thrust.  
Gajeel was shocked when Levy had managed to wrap her legs around him and roll him over whilst he was still within her, so that she was on top, hands on his pectoral muscles. Levy began to bounce her ass on his rod, every thrust feeling deeper than the one before, she noticed Gajeel staring up into her eyes, his stare causing her to quiver. She moved her head towards him and he went to say something but Levy caught him off guard again by taking the imitative and kissing him. They were locked together, but this time there was no battle for dominance, it was true lovemaking, bonded in far more ways than one.

  
"Levy I'm gonna.."Gajeel grunted, before he could finish or cum, Levy lifted herself off his rod and left herself dripping juices over his dick.  
"Ah ah ah." She said smirking and waving a finger in front of his face. Gajeel grinned, leaning up to her ear he whispered.  
"And you called me a tease." before she could respond he picked her up and she saw them enter the bathroom and then the shower.  
"Gajeel wh-" She was cut off by Gajeel's skillful lips, suddenly hot water was cascading down their bodies. The cold that ran down her spine made her shiver as he pressed her against the glass, she felt him slowly enter her again, the water and her juices making the perfect lubricant. Levy flung her legs around his waist and pulled, making Gajeel plunge into her. He didn't move. They each took in the moment, looking into their lovers eyes as water poured down them, a mixture of black and blue hair sticking to their faces.  
"You." Gajeel said, using his finger to move a stray blue hair out of her face. "Are the most beautiful thing I've seen, better than any damn metal."  
"Gajeel..." She whispered, knowing how rarely he showed his true emotions, even rarer put them into words. She smiled, knowing what he wanted more than anything now. Donning her best 'bad girl' look, she stared into his eyes. "So are you gonna fuck me or what?"

  
Gajeel now had a smile form ear to ear, struggling to contain his laughter. "Sure thing, shrimp" he said, removing himself slowly and started fucking her with all his might, Levy not bothering to suppress her screams of ecstasy. Her body wouldn't stop shaking as orgasms racked her body, causing her to clench harder than ever on Gajeel.

  
"Levy! Fuck!"

  
"Oh Gajeel YES!"

  
Gajeel felt her hands claw into his back as he did his final thrust, burying himself deep ind side her, cumming in her, causing her orgasm to carry on longer than ever before. The two hitting the ultimate climax. She collapsed in exhaustion in his arms and his legs were threatening to buckle themselves. Gajeel stumbled out of the shower and back over to her bed and placed her down, he pulled himself out and lay next to her, feeling her juices mixed with his cum leak out onto his leg. He didn't care about that.

  
_He had found her._  
_He had claimed her._  
_His love._  
_His mate._  
**THE END**


End file.
